Computing systems contain many boards, interconnects and/or cards (hereinafter simply referred to as “boards”) within an environment (e.g., computer housing, chassis). The systems may include a main board (e.g., server board, mother board, backplane) having other boards connected thereto. The main boards may be capable of receiving multiple different types of other boards (e.g., network interface boards, graphics boards) and the other boards may be capable of being added or removed from the system, possibly while the system is operational without affecting the operation of the overall system (hot swap). The other boards may be perpendicular to the main board if the other boards connect to connectors on the main board. Alternatively, a riser board may be connected perpendicular to the main board and the other boards may connect perpendicular to the riser board and thus be parallel to the main board. The environment may have an opening (or openings) that enable the other boards to be removed therefrom or inserted therein (swapped). The other boards may include a bracket that is connected to the board and holds the board within the environment. The bracket may be used to remove the board from the environment.
The size of the other boards within the system may be based on, among other things, the size of the environment, available room within the environment, openings in the environment for which the connectors or indicators are accessible or with which the boards are swapped, the types of connectors and the location of the connectors on the main board, and the type of computing system. Boards (e.g., network interface, boards) may come in different sizes depending on some subset of the parameters noted above. For example, boards may come in standard sizes and smaller (low profile) sizes for more compact environments. Different standards may apply that define the size and other parameters associated with the other boards depending on the type of computing system and the type of environment.
The other boards may have connectors or indicators that are accessible to outside the environment. The connectors may enable the computing system to connect to peripheral (e.g., printers, monitors) via, for example serial ports, parallel ports, or USB connectors. The connectors may enable the computing system to communicate with other devices (e.g., networks, LAN, Internet) via, for example, RJ-45 connectors, RJ-11 connectors or coaxial cable connectors. The size of the board, the computing environment, and any standards that apply thereto may affect the number of connectors that can be located on the board for connections external to the environment.